BGMD:RRT Day 8
The guppies enjoyed their sweet carrot cake morning meal when they see Pikachu at the door. Gil opens the door and the yellow fellow comes in. Pikachu: "Morning,kids. Let's keep up our good work today!" Deema: "Hey,who's that green fellow?" Pikachu: "What?" The team look to see a familiar looking Pokemon that resembles a small caterpillar. Nonny: "Hey,that child looks familiar." Deema: "Really?" Nonny: "Yeah,that's Caterpie." Gil: "Hey there,Caterpie! Long time since we've seen you." Caterpie: "Yes...please! Help my friend!" Molly: "What's wrong?" Caterpie: "I was playing with my friend Metapod...but he got lost in the woods...and he's still out there..." Voice: "Oh my god! That does sound bad! Hehehe!" The Purpleteen Gang came by. Deema: "Oh,you guys again!" Shroob: "Have no fear! We're here to save your pal Metapod." Oona: "Hey! Caterpie came to us for help!" Shroob: "Ha! You think you can do this rescue with your so poorly-level skills?" Goby: "What?!" Shroob: "It doesn't matter who does the rescuing,heh! The guy that does the rescuing gets to be the hero. Hey,Caterpie. How about we do this? How about you give the reward to the team that brings back your buddy first?" Caterpie: "What? I don't have any money..." Shroob: "Oh,don't you worry about that,little boy! I'm sure we can persuade your parents to reward us with interest afterward,heheh! Oh baby! You can even join our team. There's an offer you can't refuse. When you join us,Caterpie,we'll let you be a big wheel in the Purpleteen Gang,hehehehe! That's the deal,creepers. The first to rescue wins! Come on team! Let's get this done now!" The Purpleteen Gang left. Caterpie:(stunned)"Oh....god..." Pikachu: "Don't worry. We'll save your friend first. Kids,let's roll,and quick!" Molly: "But first,let's adjust our toolbox." After a few minutes passed by,the team are set to go to Sinister Woods. Pikachu: "This is it. Metapod is lost in these woods. The Purpleteen Gang might've been out there already. Let's hurry." The team try to move off into floors 1F to 13F,settling other Pokemon and attacking them. Eventually,they have reached their destination. Gil: "We've come pretty far into this forest. I wonder if Metapod is around..." Voice: "Hold it right there!" The Purpleteen Gang cut in front of them. Shroob: "Hehe! You know who's going to get to Metapod first? We are! So,for you to go ahead...well,we can't let that happen." Molly: "Wh-what?!" Goby: "Hey,Mister! Why do you always try to mess with us?" Weezing: "Oh? Didn't we tell you?" Purple Ghost: "Our aim is world domination." Ekans: "Caterpie's mom will give a generous reward..." Shroyster: "And Caterpie will join us too...that brings us closer to our goal." Shroob: "Hehe! And for that,fish people,your smelly bottoms are in the way! Sorry to say this,but your party's over right here and now! Say goodbye!" (And the battle begins!) *Nonny used Ember! *Purple Ghost and Shroyster took 30 damage! *Gil used Tackle! *Its special ability boosted Attack! *Gil took 10 damage! *Gil took 7 damage! *Nonny used Ember! *Purple Ghost and Shroyster 31 damage! *Purple Ghost and Shroyster were defeated! *Weezing and Ekans took 3 damage! *Pikachu took 8 damage! *Ekans used Leer! *Gil's defense fell slightly! *Nonny used Ember! *Ekans took 10 damage! *Deema used tackle! *Ekans took 8 damage! *Deema took 7 damage! *Ekans used Wrap! *Deema became wrapped! *Nonny used Ember! *Blaze boosted its power! *Ekans took 21 damage! *Deema is wrapped by her foe! *Deema was wrapped for 6 damage! *GIl took 8 damage! *Ekans has its foe wrapped! *Gil ate the Oran Berry. *Gil was fully healed! *Deema is wrapped by her foe! *Shroob used Spite! *The last move used by Nonny lost all its PP! *Ekans has its foe wrapped! *Ekans regained mobility! *The set move can't be used. *Oona used Scratch! *Goby used Tacke! *Ekans took 8 damage! *Gil took 8 damage! *Ekans used Wrap! *Goby became wrapped! *Molly used Scratch! *Ekans took 7 damage! *Oona used tackle! *Ekans took 8 damage! *Ekans was defeated! *Gil took 8 damage! *Shroob used Lick! *Oona took 25 damage! *Oona ate the Oran Berry. *Oona was fully healed! *Goby used Tackle! *It has little effect... *Shroob took 10 damage! *Goby took 7 damage! *Molly used Scratch! *It has little effect... *Shroob took 9 damage! *Shroob took 9 damage! *Molly took 8 damage! *Molly threw the Gravelrock! *The Gravelrock went flying towards Shroob! *Shroob took 20 damage! *Nonny used Tackle! *It has little effect... *Shroob took 9 damage! *Shroob used Spite! *The last move used by Gil lost all its PP! *Oona threw the Gravelrock! *The Gravelrock went flying towards Shroob! *Shroob took 20 damage! *Shroob took 8 damage! *Shroob was defeated! (And the battle ends.) Guppies: "Yay! We did it!" The Purpleteen Gang laid on the grass injured. Shroob: "Owowowowow...you'll pay for this! Don't you forget it!" The Purpleteen Gang left. Pikachu: "Well,those dum dums are gone. Let's find Metapod." Voice: "Um,excuse me..." The Seven Team saw Metapod approaching. Metapod: "Did you come looking for me?" Goby: "You must be Metapod." Molly: "Let's get you home. Caterpie was worried about you." Metapod: "Yeah! I was scared,so I kept my shell hardened...and waited and waited. Thank you!" (Back to the team base...) Caterpie: "This is awesome! Welcome back,Metapod!" Metapod: "Thank you,Caterpie!" Caterpie: "And thank you,Seven Team! But I don't have any money..." Molly: "That's alright! We don't need a reward." Gil: "It's just great to see that Metapod is back safe and sound." Caterpie: "........awesome....you're even more awesome that I thought! I want to go on rescues when I grow up!" Pikachu: "Yeah! That'd be awesome! Go for it!" Molly: "I have an idea! Seven Team,how about we do something right here? Why don't we make a properly impressive rescue team base?" Nonny: "Very good idea!" Caterpie: "That's cool! A rescue team base is cool! I want to work here when I grow up!" Metapod: "Me too! Me too!" Deema: "Haha! Then that's settled!" Oona: "Let's make sure we build ourselves a proper rescue team base!" Metapod: "Seven Team,thank you again!" Molly: "See you around. Take care going home!" Caterpie and Metapod left the scene. Pikachu:(sigh)"Well,we ended up working for free,but that had to be done." Gil: "And we got to show the Purpleteen Gang a thing or two,so it's all good!" Pikachu: "I'm just beat today. Let's keep up our good work tomorrow,kids! See you!" He left the scene,and later that night the guppies are asleep in their beds. *BGMD:RRT Day 9